


Febuwhump 22: Drowning

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Minor Character Death, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, You Can't Save Everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter fails to save a boy who drowns and learns a crucial lesson after.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Febuwhump 22: Drowning

Peter watched as the boy fell helplessly into the water. He jumped in soon after, the ice-cold sensation off the water hitting him like a tidal wave. 

He searched endlessly, ignoring Karen's voice telling him that he was running out of air – he needed to save him. His eyes stung from the water seeping through his mask and it only reminded him his mission. Peter's hand collided with the body and he dragged it to the shore. He checked their pulse, his shaking hands making it increasingly difficult.

Nothing

. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” he muttered useless under his breath. Beginning chest compressions, Peter kept saying reassurances like they would help. He began mouth to mouth soon after, not giving up on the boy. From what Peter could tell, he was only 10 or so and his youthful face seemed too pale and lifeless. After six minutes, first responders arrived only to a half-masked Spider-Man performing CPR. 

From his heavy breathing and panicked expression, they could tell he had been there for too long and that the boy was officially dead, but even when someone tried telling him that he still continued. A kind lady in her mid-thirties who was a paramedic, gently put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away as he pitifully began sobbing. He buried his head in the women’s arms as she hugged him through the emergency blanket that was attempting to keep him warm. 

The boy was taken away and Mr Stark eventually came to pick him up, speaking calmly and gently to him all the way to the Compound. Peter changed out of his suit into pyjamas and he became one with the couch. Natasha came and joined him, a strange yet pleasant surprise.

  
“I thought I could save him,” Peter whispered and she nodded.

  
“It’s the hardest part of the job,” she agreed.

  
“Watching them die?”

  
“Knowing that you can't save everybody.”


End file.
